Silencio
by euchan
Summary: Rukia se fue, tal vez para siempre. ¿Podrá su hermano soportarlo? ¿o aceptara el consuelo de quien ya ha pasado por eso? ByakuyaxRenji
1. Chapter 1: Silencio

La noche era fría en la mansión Kuchiki. El aire anunciaba un silencio absoluto, como si de las mismas paredes emanara la tristeza.

Kuchiki Byakuya descansaba en su habitación, vestido con una bata de algodón blanco y el cabello suelto. Su rutina era precisa, asearse para dormir, ordenar su ropa para la mañana siguiente, repasar los pendientes, cepillar su cabello y observar la fotografía de Hisana por unos cuantos segundos. Cada noche durante casi 50 años había hecho lo mismo. Pero esa noche sus ojos se clavaron más de lo habitual en la vieja fotografía, ella parecía sonreírle un poco; tal vez, esperaba encontrar consuelo en su recuerdo. El estoico hombre sufría, por segunda vez en su vida se sentía abandonado.

- Lo siento – susurró – ya no podre cuidar de tu hermana.

Alejó por fin los ojos de aquel fantasma, encontrándose con los propios frente al espejo. Respiro profundo, como quien quisiera exhalar su pena. Frente a todos se debía mantener ecuánime, más el miedo lo absorbía en esos momentos de soledad, frente a el mismo ¿qué tenía que ocultar? Observo su gesto romperse, su mano sobre su frente sintiendo las frías lágrimas, la mueca de dolor contenida mientras gajo por gajo el corazón se partía. En medio del silencio sus susurros rompían el aire. Y un ruido más. Golpes en su ventana. Byakuya reconoció el riatsu, secó sus lágrimas, acomodo su cabello y recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin abrir la ventana. No obtuvo respuesta.

Tomó la pequeña placa que estaba sobre su tocador. Camino hacia el balcón y corrió la cortina, mostrándola al hombre del otro lado del cristal.

Renji estaba de pie en el balcón de la habitación, reconoció el gesto burlón de Byakuya; ahí de pie con su expresión altanera y su mano mostrándole la placa de teniente del sexto escuadrón.

- Si vienes por esto ya puedes irte – pronunció el capitán con ira.

Renji negó con la cabeza. Mostrando a su vez una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y un moño.

Byakuya entrecerró los ojos, esperando leer algo en la expresión de Renji, pero este se mantenía serio, con un dolor notable en el rostro. Al fin, se acercó al balcón y abrió la puerta de vidrio. Renji entró, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- No es correcto que entres en mi propiedad sin mi permiso.

- Quería darle esto Kuchiki_ sama –_ dijo Renji acercando el obsequio hacia Byakuya, cambiando su usual _taicho, _por el _sama _apropósito.

El capitán se sintió desfallecer, ¿era ese el mismo chico que le había renunciado esa tarde? Se veía más calmado, aunque enojos como esos no suelen pasársele a la gente; menos a la gente como Renji.

- No quiero volver si eso es lo que está pensando que trato de hacer.

Byakuya abrió el presente. Una botella de sake, ni siquiera sake fino; no, seguramente era lo mejor que Renji se podía permitir comprar.

- Tengo bodegas de licores finos Renji ¿O es que has envenado esta? – pregunto el ecuánime hombre.

- No – respondió el pelirojo, mostrando un tiemble en su voz – pero en mi experiencia lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te abandonan es emborracharte con una botella de Sake barato.

- No me han abandonado, yo la corrí de esta casa – el aire tenso – avergonzó el apellido Kuchiki y me falló como hermana. Dale a ella esta botella, yo no tengo pena alguna que ahogar.

Aquel hombre se quebraba al hablar, sus ojos claros eran vidrio frágil y sus manos temblaban al alzar la botella hacia su ex teniente.

Renji bajó la cabeza, no podía mirarlo así. No podía permitirse destruir más la imagen del hombre que significaba tanto para él.

- Renuncie porque me sentí decepcionado.

- Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme por tu opinión sobre mí.

- Siempre eh sido consciente de que es mejor que yo – siguió el muchacho ignorando las frías palabras del hombre delante suyo - es más fuerte, más listo y tiene muchísima más clase que yo.

- Eso no es un merito.

- Por eso, por eso no podía enojarme con Rukia por preferirlo a usted – el agitado pecho subía y bajaba al tiempo que las lágrimas contenidas asomaban por las rosadas mejillas - Sabía que usted la protegería mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera podido hacer, le daría una mejor vida; ella sería más feliz.

- Le di todo lo que pude – interrumpió el noble – y mira lo que ella hizo.

- Prefirió a otro que es mejor que usted.

Byakuya arrojo la botella contra el piso, rompiéndola violentamente mientras su Riatsu se elevaba hasta el punto de hacer temblar a Renji.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, no te atrevas si quiera a insinuarlo.

- Creí que usted estaba actuando por su estúpido orgullo de Kuchiki. Pero hoy, acompañe a Rukia al mundo humano y vi – Renji hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie – vi con mis propios ojos como con tan sólo pisar esa casa Rukia se sentía más cómoda que en cualquier otra parte. Usted la está dejando ir, para que ella sea más feliz.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón se giro, dándole la espalda al muchacho. Renji conocía bien ese gesto, cada vez que algo pasaba el capitán Kuchiki ocultaba su rostro, velaba la mirada del otro para protegerse a sí mismo.

- El clan nunca la hubiera dejado tener a ese bebé. La hubieran obligado a perderlo o peor.

- Pero podría ir y decírselo – clamo Renji con desesperación – Rukia se destroza cada vez que lo recuerda, si supiera de su misma boca sus verdaderos motivos…

- Yo no soy como tú – interrumpió Byakuya – yo no puedo ver al hombre que me quito a mi hermana sin tratar de matarlo. Era tan fácil que las cosas salieran bien. Si ellos hubieran sido más prudentes, si hubieran acatado los protocolos; incluso… pero no fue así. Ella prefirió darle la espalda a todo lo que esta familia significa y dejarse llevar.

- Kuchiki _taicho_.

- No me llames así.

Renji tragó su orgullo.

- Mentí, si quiero volver.

Byakuya giró para ver a Renji de frente, estiro su mano con la placa hacia él. Renji alzó su mano y antes de alcanzar el objeto Byakuya lo tiró al suelo con desdén.

Su capitán lo miraba con esa superioridad repugnante, esperando que él se agachara al suelo a recogiera las miserias de su compasión. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? En todo el Sertei no había absolutamente nadie que se preocupara por él como Renji lo hacía. Sólo él había ido hasta su casa en ese terrible momento de dolor, sólo él había atinado a ver detrás de sus intenciones. Renji había consolado a su hermana y la había ido a dejar en el hogar al que pertenecería a partir de ahora, en parte por la gran amistad que lo unía a ella; pero Byakuya sabía perfectamente que una parte de Renji había hecho todo eso por él.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – pregunto el muchacho desasiendo el nudo en la garganta y mostrando la herida en el fondo de su pecho.

El silencio mortal se ciño entre los dos.

Byakuya camino por la habitación, hasta quedar detrás de Renji, protegiéndose de nuevo.

- Juraste que me vencerías un día – dijo con su tono plano – la idea siempre me pareció absurda, alguien que esta tan alejado de mí nunca podrá vencerme. Sin embargo, te diste cuenta de algo importante.

- ¿Capitán? – pregunto el muchacho intrigado por la pausa.

- Si te acercas lo suficiente a mí el filo de Sembonzakura no puede cortarte.

- Disculpe, pero no entiendo.

- No es lo que yo quiera de ti. Es aquello que inevitablemente parece ocurrir y que yo no quiero que pase.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que te acerques lo suficiente.

Renji camino despacio, con titubeo, sin entender exactamente si lo que su mente había vislumbrado era verdad. Se acerco a la espalda que persiguió durante tanto tiempo, poso sus manos en los hombros blancos y apoyo su cabeza contra el cabello negro, llegando hasta él el olor de la colonia cara.

Un gesto tan simple.

Renji escucho los murmullos del llanto. Extendió sus manos y abrazó a el hombre que se quebraba. Byakuya giró, escondiendo su rostro y manos en el pecho del muchacho, temblando, murmurando maldiciones y tragándose el dolor. Si, su hermana se había ido y no podía volver. En esa casa había demasiadas reglas para ella, había demasiado silencio, demasiados fantasmas a su alrededor. Byakuya sintió las manos de Renji recorrer su espalda en caricias sinceras. Renji sintió los labios suaves recorrer su cuello. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y presintió asustado las desviaciones de la historia. Se separó del pálido cuerpo y esperó estupefacto la explicación que sabía que no iba a obtener.

Byakuya lo miro con impaciencia. Con tan sólo su mano en el tatuado pecho lo obligo a retroceder, lo arrojó a la lujosa cama y se posicionó sobre él. Ambas manos en sus hombros y sus ojos encontrados.

- Esta deprimido – musito Renji – no debería de… apresurarse de este modo.

- Y tú estás tan vulnerable…

- Capita… - los labios finos lo callaron, mientras la invasiva lengua lo hacía gemir.


	2. Chapter 2: Murmullos

Gracias por los comentarios! me han animado a seguir con la historia.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sin planearlo de principio a fin; pero espero en otros dos capítulos terminar todo este arco que no entiendo muy bien de donde salió; pero que me esta gustando mucho.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Murmullos<p>

Su aroma era el de flores perfumadas, esa piel tan blanca se deslizaba con frescura y los labios finos rogaban atención. Era demasiado, su aura magnifica se volcaba sobre él con premura, con una prisa y una desesperación incorrecta, con ansia de saciar el dolor. Ese dolor reflejado en los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rosadas.

_- Espere, por favor- rogaba el muchacho entre alaridos_

_- No – murmuro aquel hombre en su oreja – _

_- Pero yo no… no quiero_

_- No me mientas – dijo Byakuya con sus ojos rasgados clavados en la avergonzada mirada de su teniente. _

_- No lo hago - Los ojos de Renji se mantuvieron firmes mientras su pecho subia y bajaba._

_- Explica esto entonces- respondió el otro bajando su mano hasta aquella parte del cuerpo del pelirojo, aquella señal recién despierta que no podía ocultar. _

_- Esto es un abuso de su parte. _

Byakuya se aparto. Su semblante altanero con el pelo lacio y negro cayendo hasta sus hombros y esa bata a medio deshacer le daban un aire tétrico entre las sombras del candelabro.

_- Y entonces ¿Qué pretendías llegando así a mi habitación? Ofreciéndome licor y un hombro para llorar. Eres un hipócrita. _

_- No cambie el tema – respondió Renji tratando de recuperar el aliento. _

_- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Renji? – murmuro Byakuya mientras acariciaba el bronceado rostro del muchacho, deleitándose al verlo flaquear con tan simple gesto. _

A Renji la confusión lo estremecía, se sabía indefenso ante el Kuchiki, tan sólo su aroma, su andar, y su voz. Para él observarle era una rutina, una necesidad apremiante; pero tocarle, besarle; no, no podía ser, menos en esas circunstancias. Ese frente a él, ese hombre de ojos hinchados y gestos desesperados no era su capitán, era la sombra oculta de Kuchiki Byakuya, un error; uno que él mismo había provocado.

_- Se arrepentirá por la mañana– Dijo el teniente. _

_- No me importa – respondió Byakuya casi a punto de besarle. _

_- Me imagino que Rukia pensó algo similar. _

El riatsu del capitán se elevo haciendo que Renji se desplomara nuevamente sobre la suave cama, sudaba y se estremecía cuando sintió un peso sobre él.

_- Ella no te ama – reclamó el pálido hombre – acéptalo. _

Los ojos se encontraron en el inmenso silencio de la habitación. El olor del alcohol derramado casi borraba el perfume de flores que emanaba el noble. Entre el sudor en las manos y el inconfundible olor del calor húmedo Renji vio en los ojos turbados frente a él un dolor extraño, pero familiar que reconocía al recordar los propios en el espejo. Una furia no dicha, un estaca clavada que se cierne sobre todo hombre abandonado.

_- Usted… usted ¿estaba celoso de ella? ¿Por eso la ah obligado a irse?_

_- Es en ella en quien piensas todo el tiempo – murmullos en su oreja- ella te abandono y es contra mí con quien tomas represarías; a penas y ella se aparta de mi lado y tú me renuncias. Si no soy estúpido. _

_- No es así. _

_- ¿Entonces por qué te me niegas? Yo podría ordenártelo llanamente y no podrías negarte, podría arrinconarte y obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa y lo sabes. _

_- Sólo vaya a verla y yo… no me le negare nunca. _

_- No – sentencio el Kuchiki con el semblante serio- por compasión no quiero nada. _

Se separó de Renji con brusquedad, señalo la puerta y ató de nuevo el kimono sobre su cintura.

_- ¡Lárgate!_

Que fría palabra, que distante del anterior beso. Renji camino hacia la puerta, pasó junto a él con fingida indiferencia, sin que ninguno se mirara a los ojos. Se heló su sangre al recordar aquel primer día en que fue Byakuya quien pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, el día que perdió a su hermana, a su única familia y donde todos esos sentimientos y sueños cambiaron para convertirse en el anhelo por un solo hombre. Desde entonces le siguió, le persiguió y le aulló todas las noches. Pudo seguir sin Rukia, podría seguir sin él. Si, abriría esa puerta y se iría, después le diría a Rukia y a Ichigo que no pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a Kuchiki Byakuya y se juraría a si mismo que sería la última vez que pronunciaría ese nombre.

La casa estaba en silencio; pero la noche murmullaba canciones de amor, palabras de valor mal escuchadas. El sueño febril del abandono. ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? ¿Convencer al Kuchiki de perdonar a su hermana? ¿Recuperar su puesto de Teniente? ¿Poder observarle estupefacto mientras se quebraba? ¿Tal vez encontrar una debilidad en el perfecto hombre? No, la verdad es que era más egoísta que eso. Quería consuelo, llanamente, llorar junto a él, quebrarse juntos, compartir algo.

De alguna forma dio la vuelta, Renji apagó algo dentro de él, acerco a Byakuya contra la pared manchada de vino y lo besó en la boca. Byakuya gemía entre sus brazos, pasando sus manos blancas sobre el rojo cabello, ansioso por desatar las prendas y encontrar el camino hacia, lo que sabía, sería su perdición.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruido

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera Renji sería protagonista.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Ruido<p>

Necesitaba esas manos en su piel y esa boca sobre sus perfectos labios. Deseaba esos ojos castaños, gentiles e ilusos, observándolo, animándolo a los infames actos. Gemía el aire junto con ellos; como si ahogaran el resto de su vida.

Qué dolor el de su pecho, qué disfrute el de sus bajos miembros al ser tocados, al ser besados, al ser amados cómo hacía tanto no lo eran.

Deslizando esas boca sobre la piel morena y esas manos perfectas en los húmedos labios. Abrió sus ojos claros, jaula contenida de los más sublimes pesares. Gritó desbocado como nunca se lo había permitido y permitió a aquel joven lo que nunca había consentido a ningún otro.

Qué goce en el brusco tacto, qué dulce era aquel hombre desasiéndose entre sus brazos, ordenándole por más fuerza, por más placer, por más de él mismo.

Susurros de besos llegaron a su cuello, a su espalda, a su bajo vientre y bajo más; ante su asombrada mirada el noble no se detuvo.

Y es que todo era tan bueno. Adentro, de espaldas, los roces pecaminosos, las lenguas desesperadas, las manos arriesgándose.

Qué libido, qué pecado, qué impropio. Qué dulce y necesario. Sus mutuas fantasías eran nada comparadas con el sabor de la carne frente a ellos. Salada y tierna, caliente como ningún otra; pero efímera.

El sol era un grito. La luz era ruido entre los dos amantes. Ahí, desnudos sobre la cama, la respiración se volvió intranquila, los cuerpos cálidos temían la separación. Sus cabezas se recuperaban poco a poco de la embriaguez del amor.

Amor

Porque fue la única palabra que retumbaba en sus cabezas. Era difícil recordar quien la dijo y quien la escucho; porque uno la murmuro al oído, quedo, como un secreto que guardaba celosamente. El otro la gritó, temiendo que si la decía en voz baja el otro podría ignorarla y fingir no haberla escuchado.

_- ¿Por qué me siento así? – musito Renji mientras abrazaba el torso blanco de su capitán._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – respondió Byakuya serio._

_- Mal._

Renji se incorporó, dejando que sus obscuros ojos se perdieran en los claros. En Byakuya había confusión pero no dolor, la angustia por el arrepentimiento le inundo, debía hacerlo, debía pedirle que se marchara y lo dejara solo.

_- Ahora – prosiguió Renji – Me pedirá que me vaya ¿o no? Me obligara a prometerle que no le diré a nadie._

Byakuya cayó, era verdad, eso no lo debía saber nadie.

_- Y sólo quedara en mi mente – siguió el peli rojo, sintiendo como ese gran abismo entre él y aquel hombre se hacía más grande – sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios presurosos y desesperados, su kido atando mis manos para sentir mi cuerpo indefenso debajo del suyo._

Byakuya desvió la mirada.

Renji yacía sentado en la cama, con la mirada triste clavada en el suelo.

Me voy entonces.

El noble se levantó en silencio, recogió del suelo la placa de teniente y la elevó hasta el pelirrojo con su mirada fija en cualquier punto que no fueran los ojos del otro.

Renji se vistió de cualquier forma y tomó la placa.

_- ¿Y Rukia? ¿Irá a verla?_

Los labios del noble seguían sellados. Más logró levantar la vista y ver los ojos de Renji. La luz del sol era cruel y le mostraba lo infame de su acto. La cama des tendida, su propio cuerpo sucio, la habitación desordenada y olorosa a ellos. Y Renji allí, esperando algo de él, con esos ojos grandes y hermosos y ese cuerpo apetecible.

_- ¿Y yo? ¿qué hará conmigo?_

El honor.

El dolor.

El deber ser.

La calidez.

El recuerdo.

Las promesas.

Y esos gritos de amor.

Mas tardo en pensarlo todo cuando Renji ya estaba en la puerta del balcón.

_- Si alguien se entera perderé el apellido – musito apacible el noble._

_- Y yo no soy más importante que eso. Dios – se quejo Renji – si ni su propia hermana fue más importante que su nombre ¿Por qué su mascota debería serlo?_

_- Yo nunca dije…_

_- ¡Basta! - interrumpió el joven arrojando la placa de teniente al piso – volveré donde Rukia y le explicaré por qué usted la abandonó de esta forma, no diré los demás detalles; pero escúcheme, después de esto jamás volveré a pronunciar su nombre, Kuchiki Byakuya, esta será la última vez, la última vez que mi mente se ocupe de usted. Estoy arto de que mi vida se trate de las demás personas, estoy arto de…_

No termino, el noble se dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación continua. Renji escuchó el sonido del agua y lo entendió, para aquel hombre era más importante limpiar las sucias marcas que escucharlo.

Salió de ahí. Mientras, Byakuya trataba de disimular sus lágrimas con el agua limpia que caía sobre él.

El peli rojo se fue de la mansión Kuchiki. Trató de pensar en su puesto; más no pudo, su pecho punzaba como nunca antes. Sólo hay una cosa que hacer cuando te abandonan así. Renji caminó hasta uno de los barrios bajos, cualquiera era lo mismo. Entró al peor bar que encontró y pidió una botella.

Cuando despertó estaba sucio y crudo tirado a la orilla de un río. Con el sol gritándole en la cara. El río soluciono la mugre en su cuerpo y un café el dolor en su cabeza. El dolor de su pecho debía arreglarse de otra forma. Abrió la puerta al mundo humano, tomó su Gigai, llegó hasta la discreta casa y toco a la puerta. Rukia le abrió con una mirada de conmoción tierna que lo alertó.

_- Renji – murmuro su amiga – mi hermano, está adentro._


	4. Chapter 4: Conversación

Quería que este fuera el capitulo final, pero se alargó un poquito.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Conversación<p>

La mente de Renji se nublo un momento. Rukia abriendo la puerta, él pasando, Byakuya sentado en la pequeña sala de los Kurosaki conversando con el mismo Ichigo, su padre y sus dos hermanas. Y esos ojos volteando a verlo, el intercambio de miradas entre los dos tensó el ambiente de por sí ya poco soportable.

El ex teniente se sentó en el mismo sofá que Byakuya, dejando un diplomático puesto vacío entre ambos. Frente a él estaban Ichigo y Rukia, tomados discretamente de la mano, como para darse fuerza. El silencio incomodo de las miradas cruzadas. El padre de Ichigo tosió un poco y la más pequeña de las niñas acercó una bandeja con bebidas calientes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué al final Byakuya había ido a ver a Rukia? ¿De qué habían hablado? ¿Por qué la mejilla de Ichigo tenía ese color rojizo de dolor punzante?

La mirada de Renji fue de Ichigo a Byakuya y de regreso preguntándose si en verdad lo había golpeado.

- _Estoy tratando de tomarlo de la mejor forma posible – respondió el noble con su voz serena sorbiendo de la pequeña taza._

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron un tanto mientras una inconsciente risilla asomo por sus labios.

- _Entiendo lo que está pasando ¿bien?- Ichigo bufo astiado. – Se que hemos cometido errores, pero esta no es la mejor forma de tomar las cosas._

Las miradas sobre él.

Rukia los quiere mucho y yo no soy el tipo de persona que abandona a sus seres queridos – siguió el peli naranja - Yo, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de esto y por dios que saben que no soy de los que se dan por vencidos.

- _Lo sé – interrumpió Byakuya – pero hay otras implicaciones de las que ustedes no son conscientes._

_- Lo siento nee-sama – respondió Rukia – yo, le eh causado muchos problemas a la familia._

Byakuya observo los ojos de su hermana, triste por decepcionarlo pero aun con ese semblante fiero y altivo; segura de sus pasos, dispuesta a afrontar la adversidad.

- _No debería de preocuparse por esas cosas – interrumpió la pequeña niña rubia – la clínica de la familia es un buen negocio, Ichigo ya casi termina la preparatoria y tiene ahorrado un buen dinero. Entendemos que debe ser complicado haber perdido todo en ese terrible accidente._

La atípica expresión desconcertada de Byakuya.

- _Si – siguió Karin – nuestra familia ah apoyado a Rukia antes, no dejaremos de hacerlo. Ella es como una hermana para Yuzu y para mí._

_- Rukia – interrumpió Byakuya severo - ¿Qué le dijiste a estas personas?_

_- Nee-sama… - respondió nerviosa._

_- Si hay un problema que la familia Kuchiki jamás ah padecido es la falta de recursos económicos – respondió orgulloso._

_- ¿Y entonces por qué se queda Rukia en la casa? – pregunto intrigada Karin._

_- Sólo quedemos en que estas no son las circunstancias más típicas ¿de acuerdo? – interrumpió Ichigo zanjando el asunto._

_- ¿Entonces el problema es…? – siguió su hermana._

_- El clan Kuchiki es uno de los más antiguos, ricos e importantes – interrumpió Renji – como tal tiene reglas muy claras sobre los nacimientos en el clan; si se enteran de que Rukia podría tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, con alguien de la clase de Ichigo, el castigo es desconocerla, matarla o matar al bebé. Kuchiki sama sólo escogió la mejor opción._

El imponente silencio y el rostro de Rukia iluminándose ante la sensatez de los actos de su hermano. Él había actuado con cautela después de todo, él sólo quería protegerla.

- _Nee sama – murmuro la pequeña con cariño._

Renji se levantó con la intención de irse.

- _Renji – llamó Byakuya._

- _Sólo vine a decirles eso – explicó el peli rojo cortando el nudo en su garganta – así que me voy._

Antes de poder dar otro paso la mano de Byakuya se izaba de su brazo. Renji no quería voltear, notaba la desesperación en el gesto, esas manos sujetándolo tan firmemente traían a su mente recuerdos impropios; no quería girarse y observar esos ojos expectantes que sabía que podrían quebrarlo.

- _Hay algo más que se puede hacer – dijo Byakuya sobre esforzándose por mantener el tono ecuánime, más la agitación de su corazón era imposible de pasar desapercibida._

Tan pocas palabras bastaron para que las miradas se encontraran. Aun había algo allí, el gesto de Byakuya pidiéndole que se quedara, no podía evitar recordar como antes no se lo había pedido. ¿Era eso una disculpa? No, tal vez era una llamada de auxilio o un maldito capricho. Él se lo había prometido, no pronunciar de nuevo su nombre, no dedicarle ningún pensamiento ni fantasía; más no pudo evitar regalarle un suspiro cuando la pálida mano casi sujeta la suya.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, quien le devolvió la mirada, extrañada al contemplar el singular cuadro.

El padre de Ichigo se aclaro la garganta, rompiendo el dramático momento.

- _Soy consciente de las implicaciones que tiene para un shinigami dejar la sociedad de almas – hablo Ishin con seriedad – más si es este tipo de asuntos. Si Ichigo y Rukia desean quedarse en el mundo humano, deberán tener una familia humana._

Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron sus preguntas sin hablar.

- _¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Renji sentándose de nuevo. Esta vez no tan alejado de su superior, quien mantenía su mano peligrosamente cerca de la suya._

_- Ichigo y yo – siguió Rukia – estaríamos obligados a abandonar nuestros poderes._

_- ¡Ridiculo! – gritó Renji poniéndose de pie._

_- Así son las leyes de la sociedad de almas – siguió la chica ante el llanto contenido de su amigo._

_- Es muy poco probable que el Comandante lo permita – interrumpió Byakuya – Kurosaki Ichigo es un elemento importante para la sociedad de almas y…_

_- ¿Usted lo sabía? – grito Renji - ¿Y aun así la envió aquí?_

_- Si es lo que realmente quieren no puedo oponerme – siguió Byakuya subiendo su tono de voz._

_- ¡Esto no es sobre lo que realmente quieran es sobre cómo demonios pueden permanecer con vida! – demando Renji._

_- ¡Ya lo sé! – grito el capitán – si ellos realmente consideraran esa opción ya lo habrían hecho, Renji - dijo con más compostura, obligando al muchacho a recuperar los estribos- Tendrían que hacerlo a espaldas de la sociedad de almas, desaparecer de repente y nunca volver a involucrarse._

_- ¿Y harán eso? – pregunto Renji girándose hacia su amiga_

_- Es tal vez nuestra mejor opción._

_- Ya no la tienen – interrumpió el mayor de los Kuchikis a su hermana – la sociedad de almas ya está atenta a lo que están planeando._

_- Si se refiere a la insignia de Shinigami Sustituto – siguió Ichigo – desde que esto empezó la eh dejado de usar._

_- No me refiero a eso – respondió el capitán – que Rukia o Renji vengan al mundo humano es algo de lo más normal que la sociedad de almas a dejado de revisar; sin embargo el que un capitán pida permiso para venir es demasiado sospechoso, debe haber al menos una brigada del escuadrón de reconocimiento y comunicación vigilando la casa y nuestra conversación. Sin mencionar a Urahara Kisuke._

El atónito silencio._ Por eso no quería venir a ver a Rukia _se dijo Renji a sí mismo.

_- Además – continúo Ishin – es una medida usada para evitar que su hijo nazca con poderes; sin embargo ya ah sido probado que no funciona._

Ichigo se trago sus preguntas al respecto.

_- Y entonces ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?_

_- Mentir – respondió Byakuya – no hablar sobre el embarazo, casarse lo más rápido posible, irse a la sociedad de almas y en un tiempo prudente decir el resto._

_- ¿Aceptarían que yo fuera a la sociedad de almas? – pregunto escéptico Ichigo_

_- No si lo pides por las buenas – respondió el noble._

El rostro de Ichigo mostraba sorpresa. ¿En verdad el capitán del sexto escuadrón le estaba sugiriendo que amenazará a la sociedad de almas?

_- Si era tan fácil ¿Por qué no hacer eso desde un principio? – pregunto Renji confuso._

Byakuya trago saliva y junto fuerzas para hablar.

_- ¿Nee- sama?_

_- Si fueran así a la sociedad de almas – empezó el noble – y yo diera mi consentimiento, se les obligaría a adoptar el apellido Kuchiki y si su descendencia naciera con un poder similar al de Kurosaki Ichigo, el clan los presionaría para educarlo de cierta manera, para ciertos propósitos._

_- ¿A qué se refiere eso? – cuestiono el shinigami sustituto._

_- Es posible – siguió el Kuchiki regalándole una mirada cómplice a Renji – que yo nunca tenga hijos._

El ambiente cambio de nuevo. Ichigo confundido mientras sus hermanas entendían aun menos que él, Ishin con su boca abierta y sus ojos grandes, Renji con el corazón acelerado debido en gran parte a que la mano de Byakuya presionaba con fuerza la suya y Rukia, Rukia con la respiración profunda y su mano sosteniendo su gesto para no quebrar en llanto.

_- ¿Quieres que mi hijo te suceda? – cuestiono la pequeña shinigami._

Para Byakuya todo ese meollo se reducía a esa pregunta. Sería aceptar que su hermana había crecido, sería enfrentar al clan nuevamente, adoptar una postura aun más radical que cuando quiso casarse o cuando adoptó a Rukia. Ellas eran del Rukogai, más el mundo humano era un límite diferente. Kurosaki Ichigo era considerado por muchos puritanos como un monstruo, parte humano, parte shinigami… parte hollow; era la impureza de la sangre en todo su esplendor. Quebrar la línea de sangre, aceptar que no sería él el que propagara el apellido e introducir a esos dos niños; porque aun los veía como tales, en ese horrible universo de reglas y apariencias absurdas. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a trazar el destino de una criatura que no había nacido?

_- Si eso se requiere para no perderte – los ojos lilas observando los azules – sí, claro que estaría dispuesto._

_- No sé si sea lo mejor – interrumpió Ichigo, quien al fin caía en cuenta de las intenciones del noble._

_- No sé si fuera lo mejor para tu hijo, pero para ti es posible que lo fuera – respondió Byakuya observando el objeto en el centro de la mesa de té – No sé que futuro pudieras tener en este mundo; pero en la sociedad de almas tendrías un muy brillante._

Renji clavó su mirada en el centro de la mesa, reconoció la placa de teniente del sexto escuadrón. Él había renunciado después de todo, había prometido jamás volver. Los ojos Ichigo lo encontraron sin aliento; de repente se sintió caer.

_- Yo no te haría algo como eso – atino a decir Ichigo al notar el afligido gesto de su amigo._

Renji separó su mano de la de Kuchiki Byakuya y se puso de pie. Sin decir palabra se alejó, esta vez no hubo ninguna mano deteniéndolo.

_- Si me lo pides como se debe podrías regresar – dijo el Kuchiki._

Su voz retumbo en la cabeza de Renji, quien ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo se debe? ¿Ese hombre quería que le rogara? ¿Después de lo que había pasado? ¿Después de dejarse besar y amar? Porque no podía olvidarlo, lo intentaba, pero no podía. Las caricias, los besos, los roces entre ellos podría olvidarlos con el tiempo, pero esos finos labios a penas abiertos sobre su oído, susurrando un quedo _te amo. _

_- Yo no te mentí – reclamo con fuerza el muchacho._

La familia Kurosaki repartía miradas curiosas entre ellos. Rukia especialmente.

_- Nosotros – interrumpió Ichigo, tratando de hacerse el desentendido - debemos discutir lo que vamos a hacer._

_- Gracias por recibirme y escucharme – dijo Byakuya regresando la taza de té y poniéndose de pie – por favor piénselo con cuidado. Yo volveré en una semana, me encargaré de que la información se maneje lo más discreta posible._

Rukia se levantó para conducirlo hacia la puerta. Renji seguía de pie, a medio camino; Byakuya lo pasó, tratando de tomar su mano para indicarle el camino; Renji lo miro extrañado, Byakuya no le estaba dando la mano, sino que dejaba sobre esta la placa de teniente.

_- Camina – fue lo que le dijo el noble._

De alguna forma se despidieron de Rukia, está les dedico una reverencia y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y se quedaron solos en esa pintoresca calle, con tan sólo los recuerdos haciendo ruido entre ellos.

_- ¿Y yo? ¿qué hará conmigo? – preguntó de nuevo el muchacho, recordando aquella pregunta que antes el noble no pudo responder._

* * *

><p>Dejamos de centrarnos por completo en Byakuya y Renji para que resuelvan sus problemas con Rukia. El siguiente espero que sea el final, estoy emocionada por el final que tendrán estos dos.<p> 


End file.
